


A Little More Touch Me

by babydollg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollg/pseuds/babydollg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank have some fun with one of Frank's old high-school friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome drabble. If this gets enough kudos I may post a continuation/part 2.  
> Enjoy my shit writing :)

Frank kissed Gerard, hot and dirty, teeth clashing. Jamia stripped off her shirt, feeling up her breasts while kneeling down between both boys and unzipping their pants. Gerard sighed against Frank and wrapped one arm around Frank's neck and one arm in Jamia's hair. She took one dick in each hand and alternated between sucking on each of their tips. Frank and Gerard were moaning filthily into each other's mouths and Jamia was grinding against her own thighs, eyes closed and licking at their dicks. 

"Someone fuck me, please." She whispered. Frank ordered her to stand up. When she did, he shoved her down against the bed, unclasping her bra and smothering her boobs with his face. She was a perky c-cup and Frank couldn't say he didn't love feeling her up. She arched her back and Gerard begun kissing at her neck, sitting on the bed and working perpendicular to Frank.

"Mmm, ah, ah, fuck," She said, drawing out the fuck and pressing her hand against the back of Frank's neck as he licked and nipped at her nipples. He reached up and gave them a squeeze, rolling them around between his fingers. Jamia was moaning loud and writhing in Frank's arms. Gerard was running his hands up and down his chest and down his thighs behind Jamia. Frank looked up from Jamia's breasts and moaned at the sight of his effeminate boyfriend. He always loved his thighs endlessly. But Jamia was here, boobs all pressed up against him, waiting for someone to make her feel right.

"Shit, who am I gonna fuck first?"


End file.
